Broken Sky
by Taylor McBurnie
Summary: This is a sequel to Forbidden Love. It is short since I had complete writers block when doing this story.
1. Intro

The night has been long and many months have passed by since Tsuna has fallen into a coma. Hibari has been staying beside his sky the entire time hoping he would wake up. The entire time Tsuna has been asleep all his guardians have been depressed, the Rain hasn't been able to wash away the families sorrow, the lightning hasn't been able to take all the pain away from his family, the sun hasn't been able to brighten anyone's mood up, the mists well they can't even desieve their own family to hide their pain away from them.


	2. Chapter 1

Six months have passed by since Tsuna fell into a coma. Six months since the Vongola Guardians have heard their Sky speak. Hibari was the one who is the most depressed out of all the others, he was the one who was in love with Tsuna and it was his ancestor that his crush was in love with, and it was everyone's fault for dragging him from the past and away from him.

Hibari stares at Tsuna's sleeping form begging him to wake up, begging for him to show him that gentle smile once again, begging for him to wake up so he can confess his feelings for him and try and court the man. But nothing seems to be working. Tsuna who is broken cannot seem to wake up from his coma.

Tsuna can hear everything that is going on and wishes to wake up to comfort his family but the pain of having to leave Alaude was to much for his soul to take and he is unable to push himself that much more to wake up, since he knew Alaude isn't there to welcome him since he has been dead for many years.

While Tsuna is in a coma in the future the first generation vongola family is sensing everything that is going on since their will stays in the ring. They know what happened and know what's going on with Tsuna but they can't seem to muster the strength to show themselves since they need Tsuna to have the will to wake up.

Alaude looks down with his bangs covering his eyes feeling completely useless since the love of his life is in a coma and he is the reason for it. If only he would just materialize and comfort Tsuna and show him that it will all be okay, and possibly help out his descendent with capturing his lovers heart so he won't be alone anymore.

As much as he hates the idea of Tsuna loving someone else he knows it is what needs to happen, and if it is someone from his bloodline then he can accept it a bit more.

Tsuna is struggling to wake up and is hoping someone in reality can somehow help him out. He knows he cannot stay in a coma for very long and that his famgilia is in need of him.

A few weeks have passed and the first generation noticed that Tsuna is finally struggling more to wake up, so Giotto and the rest are finally able to show themselves to the tenth generation and tell them how to wake up their sleeping boss. Alaude and Hibari walk over to Tsuna and place their hands onto his soft fluffy brown hair and pray for him to wake up.


	3. Chapter 2

With the feeling of the heat from his cloud guardians hand and the nostilgia heat from another person hands Tsuna was finally able to open his eyes. Tsuna looked around the room he woke up in wondering where he was, that is when he noticed that both Hibari and Alaude were standing over him looking at him like they were going to break down crying any moment. Seeing his two most loved people look so sad Tsuna felt really upset with himself for putting them threw this entire ordeal.

"What's wrong guys? Stop looking so defeated this isn't like you." Tsuna spoke for the first time which caused Alaude and Hibari to snap out of their daze and look down at him. Seeing that their loved one/lover was awake they put on a rare smile and hugged the just awakened sky. Tsuna knowing full well that he just put them threw hell just hugged them back rubbing their backs to calm them down. Tsuna looks into their eyes and smiles at them reassuring them that he is now okay.

"I am so sorry for worrying you. I should have been stronger than this and just dealt with the feeling of being alone, I hope you can forgive me." Tsuna says sadly, not knowing if anyone could forgive him for putting them threw hell, specially Hibari who he found out was in love with him, and his current lover who is technically dead and is only a ghost right now.

Tsuna felt depressed knowing that Alaude had to suffer in the ring seeing him like that and not being able to help at all, suffer for his entire life, but he did move on and have a child or else Hibari wouldn't be alive at the moment.

The thought of Alaude marrying another person and sleeping with them really broke his heart, even though he knew it had to be done it still broke him. Alaude and Hibari noticed the small change in Tsuna's aura and knew right away what it was about. Alaude leaned down and kissed Tsuna on the forehead and apologized for having to be with another person.

Tsuna shook his head saying that there is nothing for him to apologize for and everything went how fate wanted it to go in the first place. Hibari on the other hand just knelt down beside Tsuna and took one of his hands into his own and gave him a slight squeeze of reassurance that he is going to be there for him from now on. "Tsunayoshi, from now on you never have to be alone, from now on you will have me by your side protecting you, and loving you with all my heart. I will never let another man steal you away from me again, even of that man happens to be my own ancester. He will never once be allowed to call you his own since you now belong to me."


	4. Chapter 3

Tsuna looks at Hibari with shock in his eyes. His cloud guardian is claiming him as his and just finished proposing to him. Tsuna never believed that this would ever happen to him. Not knowing what to say at the moment and not trusting himself to actually speak proper words he just nods his head in agreement.

Alaude looks at Hibari with disgust filled eyes since he does still love Tsuna and would love to be with him but he is unable to. He is completely jealous of his decedent that he can be with the one they love and upset that Tsuna agreed to date him.

Alaude looks at Tsuna with saddened eyes and Tsuna knows what the man is thinking and feeling but he is tired of being alone, scared, and depressed. He wants to have someone to love and someone to love him back. Tsuna looks at Alaude and gives his hand a squeeze giving him a quick message threw their eyes saying I am sorry but I need to move on.

Sorry that it is short but I am having writers block and trying to figure out a good way to end this story.


	5. Chapter 4 Finale

Alaude looks down at Tsuna and finally decides that it's for the best, it's better for Tsuna to be with Hibari then be alone and depressed for the rest of his life. It's not like he can be there for Tsuna in person, he is just a ghost.

Tsuna looks towards Hibari and give him a small but very lovely smile that cause him to blush. Hibari not being the one to show emotions to others just turns around to hide his blush but the other two males in the room already noticed it.

Alaude stands up and nods at Tsuna giving him a silent message that he is going back into the ring. Tsuna nods back at him allowing the man to go rest and watch over them as they go on with their lives.

Tsuna looks at Hibari and squeezes his hand trying to ignore the pain in his heart since the man he loved and still loves is going away for a long time once again. Hibari looks at Tsuna and squeezes back trying to show his new lover that thing are going to be okay and that he is no longer alone.

~Time Skip~

A few years have passes and Tsuna and Hibari have been conjoined at the hip lately. Neither one of them wishes for the other to go away somewhere by themselves since all they wish to so is be together and be happy. It took time for Tsuna to get over Alaude and even still he has slight feelings for the first generation Cloud.

But his heart belongs to Hibari Kyoya now and he couldn't be any happier. Their wedding is a few months off and missions have been going well for the famgilia. All in all Tsuna and Hibari are happily in love with each other and neither of them wishes for anything different.


End file.
